A force-measuring device may be used to gauge a force (e.g., a load) applied on the force-measuring device, and may generate a single measurement associated with the force. For example, the force-measuring device could be placed underneath an object being gauged (e.g., weighed) to measure the force of the object being applied on the force-measuring device.
However, the single measurement generated by the force-measuring device may not be sufficient to determine a levelness of the object. A number of the force-measuring device (e.g., at least two) may be needed to measure the levelness of the object. For example, a load being exerted over four force-measuring devices (e.g., which may be symmetrically and/or strategically placed) may be determined to be even (e.g., balanced) when measurements generated by the four force-measuring devices indicate no significant difference between them. In the example, a use of the four force-measuring devices to measure a balance of the load may incur an extra expense to procure (e.g., buy, rent, etc.) the four force-measuring devices. In addition, more accessories (e.g., cables, data processing system, communication device, etc.) may be needed to read, process, analyze, and/or generate the measurements of the four force-measuring devices.
Furthermore, a process associated with the measurements may be more technically challenging because a user employing multiple force-measuring devices may have to coordinate a process of harvesting (e.g., collecting, communicating, reading, comparing, analyzing, etc.) measurements of the multiple force-measuring devices. Thus, a complex algorithm (e.g., software and/or hardware) may be additionally required to perform the harvesting. Moreover, the measurements of the multiple force-measuring devices may be more error prone because the measurements would be harvested by the multiple force-measuring devices each with an error of its own and/or other peripheral devices. Besides, more spaces (e.g., for the multiple force-measuring devices) may be needed to position the multiple force-measuring devices before the measurements take place.